


i wanna steal your soul and hide you in my treasure chest

by enterpoIaris



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, M/M, literally just them being in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 01:58:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13401057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enterpoIaris/pseuds/enterpoIaris
Summary: Richie would give anything to stop time dead on its tracks, tell it to go fuck itself, if it meant he'd get to be like this forever. This meaning– sitting on the old armchair in his room, a comic in hands, and Spaghetti on his lap.





	i wanna steal your soul and hide you in my treasure chest

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic for this fandom + english isn't my first language. sorry for any mistakes asjssd andddd i hope u enjoy?
> 
> this is literally just them being in love and doing sappy shit

  
Richie would give anything to stop time dead on its tracks, tell it to go fuck itself, if it meant he'd get to be like this forever.  _ This _ meaning– sitting on the old armchair in his room, a comic in hands, and Spaghetti on his lap.    
  
It took a while for Eddie to get comfortable. He kept moving around and groaning, threatening with pedaling back to his house if they didn't move to the bed. Richie refused, anyways, knowing his words were empty ones. When Eddie felt Richie's hands around his waist, pulling him even closer, and his nose nuzzling against his neck, he didn't put up much of a fight and instead purred, leaning into the touch and opening his comic again.   
  
Richie is  _ so _ in love.   
  
He watches as Eddie's eyes follow the words and his mouth mutters them silently. He's able to count his freckles three times before Eddie flips the page, and it's hard for Richie not to burst into tears right there and then at the sight of his boyfriend; aware of his body pressed against his, his toes tapping the armrest, and his deadly beautiful curls tickling Richie's neck.   
  
He puts his comic down. Eddie gives him a small smile and goes back to reading almost immediately, but Richie treasures the gesture in his mind, like every other one Eddie's given him ever since they met. Sighing contentedly, he moves his left hand over to Eddie's side and lifts his shirt up slightly, just enough for his thumb to press to his hip and trace soothing figures. Eddie takes a deep breath.   
  
Richie smirks. Eddie notices it and rolls his eyes, but the corners of his mouth turn upwards in a fond smile. Richie– the comics and his excitement for them by now entirely forgotten– flies his other hand to the back of Eddie's neck and his fingers soon find their own way to the boy's hair, tangling themselves in it tenderly. Eddie, once again, purrs.    
  
Richie thinks it might kill him. It's really a miracle that, after Eddie snuggles closer to him and closes the comic, he's still a functioning human being.    
  
"You're especially affectionate today" Eddie comments, almost in a whisper, with one of his hands resting on Richie's knee.   
  
"I'm just touching my  _ spaghet _ "    
  
"Oh, my God"   
  
Eddie giggles, trying to push himself off of Richie's lap, in that way he always does, and it's pretty obvious his only intention with that action is to have Richie's arms hug him tight and keep him in place. So, Richie does just that, and it's rewarded with the brightest eyes looking at him with the most loving glint he's ever seen.   
  
"I love you" he says, even quieter than Eddie's words. Eddie tries to hide his face on the crook of Richie's neck, but Richie doesn't let him, wanting to observe as Eddie's cheeks go a bright shade of pink at his words, "Hey, I love you" he repeats, this time smiling wide, and Eddie groans.   
  
"Stop making me– Ugh"   
  
"What? Making you what? All hot and bothered? Baby, don't be ashamed"   
  
"You–"   
  
Richie doesn't let him finish, choosing to instead dip his head down and peck Eddie's lips shortly. That surely makes him stop talking and his cheeks, somehow, get even redder. Richie considers it a victory.   
  
"You're so pretty" Eddie praises, thinking–  _ hey, if he can get all soft out of nowhere, I can too _ – lifting one of his hands to run one of his fingers all along Richie's sharp jaw, "Ugh, it's annoying"   
  
Richie chuckles, feeling the heat travel all its way up to his cheeks and the tip of his ears. It's Eddie's turn to smirk, and Richie can't even be mad when he looks that good and he's a hundred percent happy with having his boyfriend saying nice things about him.   
  
"You're the prettiest, though" Richie argues, bumping his nose against Eddie's and enjoying the way the smaller boy scrunches his'.  _ So fucking adorable _ , "Kiss me, baby"    
  
Without wasting any second, Eddie grabs his face between his hands and pulls him down a bit to smash their lips together. It's soft, slow, and it feels like the first time. It always does when they kiss like this, without rush and without worrying, at their own pace. 

 

At some point, Eddie turned around and placed his legs on each of Richie's sides. Richie's hands stay at his favorite place, caressing Eddie's skin under his shirt; mostly at the small of his back. The armchair makes a weird noise whenever one of them makes a sudden move.

 

“I love you, too” Eddie says, separating only to pepper Richie's face with even more kisses, laughing softly when Richie tightens his grip around him, “So much, Rich”

 

Richie responds with a peck on his lips, “Look at us being couple of the year already. Ben and Bev  _ could never _ ”

 

Eddie snorts, pulling back, “They were couple of the year for like, two consecutive years. You agreed”

 

“Sweetheart, if they saw us right now,” he says, biting his lip down to fight a smile, “They would have to remove their title and give it to us. We're a thing now, it's over for them”

 

Eddie rolls his eyes, going back to his previous position and leaning his head against Richie's shoulder. He struggles to find Richie's hand (he keeps pulling it away, just to annoy Eddie) but when he does, their fingers intertwine almost automatically. 

 

Richie would give anything to stop time dead on its tracks, tell it to go fuck itself, if it meant he'd get to be like this forever.  _ This _ meaning– happy, in love, surrounded by people who care. With Eddie, with the Losers. 

 

In peace.

  
  



End file.
